Websites provide a number of publishing, listing, and price-setting mechanisms whereby a user (e.g., a seller) may list or publish information concerning items. In one example, the items may be items for sale by the seller. In this example, users (e.g., buyers) may search for items and receive recommendations. In conventional systems, the recommendations are based on past purchase history of other users. For example, other users that have purchased item1 also purchased item2. Therefore, if the user selects item1, the user is provided a recommendation to item2. Purchase history recommendations are usually limited to identifying complementary items. For example, item2 is typically an accessory for item1.